True Alpha vs Thunder Kitsune
by LycoX
Summary: In the aftermath of the Beast's attack on the Lacrosse Charity game, Scott and Kira's Kitsune side go one on one.
1. Chapter 1

**True Alpha**

 **Vs.**

 **Thunder Kitsune**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. I'd already been thinking about this idea before the recent episode aired since I thought we were gonna get more drama between Scott and Kira while running for their lives from the Beast. So this is pretty much AU and I know its unlikely to be the case for how things get resolved for Kira. And as always, I own nothing but what you see here! Warning, this does get pretty long!**

* * *

It'd been one Hell of an ugly time for the Beacon Hills residents and guests from the other school once the strange creature had attacked them all. Many had been horrified when Liam Dunbar had attempted to try and fight the creature on his own, only to be slapped away by the creature's claws. The force of the blow had thrown the poor boy nearly all the way to the other side of the field. His step father and mother, along with quite a few others had rushed over to him while a large number of the people at the stadium fled the scene for safety from the large monster aside from the news crews that were able to film what was going on. The later sight of Captain Scott McCall of the Beacon Hills Lacrosse team and his girlfriend Kira Yukimura taking on the creature was a sight to behold for sure. Especially when the girl started up a reddish/orange lightshow that strangely enough looked like a fox to those seeing it.

She had even impaled a broken Lacrosse stick into the creature's back and somehow electrified it. But it had done nothing to stop the thing. Even Stiles Stilinski's infamous blue jeep had made an appearance when Stiles himself used it to ram right into the creature, only to make it mad as Hell and flip the thing over like it was nothing more then a paper weight. Malia Tate quickly managed to pull her boyfriend out of the wreckage just in time as the creature started to rip into it in order to try and get to Stiles. Malia could even be heard screaming into her phone for someone to bring all their shotguns seconds later. Scott and Kira tried their best to keep the terrifying creature away from other people while Liam was being seen too by his step dad, his mom, and his girlfriend Hayden.

Who was able to take some of the pain from her boyfriend to help him start healing, much to his parents' amazement. Even Finstock had been there for it as he had been heavily concerned for one of his players after seeing what that thing had done to him. Though it quickly became apparent that there was a different kind of trouble going on when Scott and Kira started getting into it with one another. The sound of angry Japanese was also a definite factor in that too. The surprise arrival of Lydia Martin and Allison Argent's father led to those still around and watching see the redhead unleash a horrible scream at the creature as Allison's father fired shot after shot at it. His gunfire and Lydia's scream didn't seem to do a whole lot towards it aside from anger it and keep it from moving forward.

An African American woman soon joined in with a shotgun while Scott and Kira continued to have their own little fight. At least until Kira took off into the woods and Scott took after her while yelling out her name. Those still left would breathe a sigh of relief when seconds later, a strange noise could be heard and the creature left the area. Soon afterwards, the police and ambulances soon showed up and Liam despite his protests, along with others who were injured were loaded up and sent to the hospital.

Which brings us to the here and now at the hospital around two hours later when a frantic Rafael McCall burst into the waiting room and saw his son's friends, along with Chris Argent, Deaton, Melissa, and several others he didn't really know in the room. "Scott!? Is he here too!?" Asked the man in a worried tone when he was met by Melissa halfway to the group.

"No, he and Kira still haven't shown up yet." She told him with a worried look on her face.

Mr. McCall like the others had seen what had happened on tv thanks to that news crew and wondered if his son, whatever the Hell he was now was still chasing after that girlfriend of his who was equally as strange looking herself. The man had a lot of questions and he was damn well going to get answers! His son's apparent new change made him wonder if that was the reason he didn't seem to react like a teenager should to certain things like life or death situations and he wondered if there was some kind of cure for his son to take. "And if you're thinking about finding a cure for our son, I can tell you right now there isn't one." Melissa told him firmly, making him look at her in shock and getting a smile in return.

"What? I figured you might be thinking along those lines."

Rafael huffed in response to his ex-wife's line of thought that was well on point. He was going to ask more when he was interrupted by an African American man yelling back at a kid who he had been arguing with. Matter of fact, it was the same kid who'd been thrown nearly all the way across the field by that bizarre creature and yet somehow looked okay! Even with the dried blood on him that was clear as day to see. "Dad! I told you I am fine! Its Stiles who's has the problem right now." Informed Liam while he crossed his arms in annoyance after trying to convince the man that yet again he was just fine.

It had been determined that Stiles himself had a light concussion and a broken leg, the leg itself was one of the reasons many of them were still in the waiting room two hours later as the nurses and doctor attending to him had to make sure he didn't fall asleep while putting his leg in a cast. Which had proven to be quite the feat and Melissa had to get involved at one point. "You are somehow walking around after being thrown a good distance away with claw marks that had ripped through your body! You should be dead Liam!" Responded Dr. Geyer with Liam's mother nodding rapidly in agreement with her husband's words.

"He's right sweetheart, you should really get yourself looked at."

Liam just sighed in aggravation as he knew full well he didn't need to get checked out. Melissa thankfully intervened before the discussion could be turned into a full on argument. "Look, how about we all go to my house and we can talk about what happened tonight okay? A lot of what needs to be discussed needs to be done so in private instead of in the public."

"Even though Scott and Stiles have talked about a number of things in public many times." Muttered Lydia off to the side with her mother.

Melissa had to wince at that one. "Yeah, well… The fault can lie at our feet for never saying anything to them about it."

Though really, why hadn't anything ever been said to those two about it!? There surely had been plenty of chances but it was almost like it just wasn't ever even thought of until recently. Something that would have to be rectified soon enough for sure. But everyone gave a nod of agreement to Melissa's suggestion in the end and Mrs. Dunbar was about to ask something when an animalistic growl could be heard, spooking those not in the know. And it wasn't long before Malia Tate was pinning some boy to the ground much to the shock of the Dunbar parents and her father. "MALIA!" Shouted Lydia in an attempt to get her to stop.

"No! He's only here to rub it in our faces that we couldn't stop the Beast!" Snarled the girl and causing a few gasps to happen as her eyes were a bright blue, her teeth were deadly looking, and her nails had practically become claws.

"Fiesty! Always did… Like - gack! You… The most!" Got out the boy who's throat was being grabbed so tightly by Malia.

Malia snarled at him in disgust. "Shut the Hell up Theo!"

A chuckle escaped him as he smiled up at her in amusement. "Let him go sweetheart! Just let him go!"

"I can't do that dad, this jerk has tried to split the Pack up and even try to get us killed! He's why Lydia was put in Eichen!" Malia had a lot of anger towards the jerk who's throat she had in her hand and that she could easily rip out right now if she wanted too.

"I'd… I'd do it... All over again!" Boasted Theo with that maddening smile on his face still present.

Lydia stepped forward, hoping she could get through to the girl even though only Stiles was really even able to do that. "Malia… You know we don't kill. No matter how much they may deserve it, we don't kill as its not our place."

Malia looked up at her Packmate in annoyance as she knew the girl was right but removing Theo permanently would solve at least one of their problems! "Killing me would be a crime as it would deny every girl a chance to have a catch like me." Came the boast from Theo who'd been able to speak better since Malia had lightened her grip on his throat.

Something that was soon rectified with a snarl from her. "I wouldn't even classify you as a catch in any sense of the word. You aren't even good in bed and I absolutely hate the fact I fell for what you were doing." Lord knows Stiles was so much better in bed.

Another choked chuckle escaped the annoying jerk's mouth much to her growing annoyance. "Don't… Kid yourself babe! You enjoyed… Every – ACK!"

Mr. Tate just didn't know what to do aside from finding a gun and using it on the little bastard for putting his hands on HIS daughter! Melissa knelt down to Malia and tried her hand at getting the girl to let up on the punk. "Sweetheart, don't fall to his level. Its what he wants."

Malia growled a little, knowing her PackMother was right and hating every bit of it. "MALIA!" Came the voice of one Stiles Stilinski and everyone could hear the authority in his voice.

They all turned to see Stiles rolling into the waiting room in a wheel chair with his bad leg propped up and in a cast, along with him was his father and a nurse. "Let go of his throat as who knows what you might catch from touching it." He was joking but everyone could hear the seriousness in his voice despite it.

Surprisingly though, Malia did let go and quickly ran to her Mate and hugged him as best as she could. "So glad you weren't hurt worse."

"Hey, I had you for a protector so there was no way that was gonna happen." He told her softly in reply as he rubbed comforting circles on her back.

"So… She listens to nobody but him?" Asked Mr. McCall in confusion as that didn't really even make sense to him.

Lydia shrugged before answering. "Stiles is essentially Scott's second in command of the Pack. And even if that wasn't the case, he and Malia are serious and she listens because of that."

Agent McCall wasn't the only one wondering what the Hell all that meant in relation to the second in command thing of this so called 'Pack'. Scott's father couldn't help but wonder if that was some kind of a gang. He looked towards his ex-wife with the question about just that when yet again she beat him to the punch. "All will be explained at my house."

He huffed but accepted it and watched as the kid rubbed his throat while standing up. "I highly suggest you get out of here." Stiles told him after Malia pulled away from the hug even if it was the last thing she wanted to do in that moment.

"Yeah? And what are you gonna do if I don't? Wheelchair me to death?" Yeah, Agent McCall and none of the other adults definitely did not like this kid at all.

Malia, sensing what her Mate needed done, got behind the wheelchair and pushed him forward a bit. "No, I'll show you why the Nogitsune chose me." Those in the know had their eyes widen in shock after hearing that threat.

Even Malia was a little worried by that while those not in the know were frustrated as Hell with the lack of knowledge over what the boy was talking about while everyone else just looked greatly concerned. The look his eyes did nothing to invite any comfort either. Despite his bravado, Theo was honestly a little nervous himself when he saw the look in Stiles' eyes. "Heh."

"As interesting… As that would be. I have far more better things to do." And with that, Theo walked away with a silent promise to do something rather painful to Stiles in the future.

"Coward." Growled out Malia in anger.

"Not gonna argue with ya there." Stiles told her.

Things were uncomfortably silent for a moment until Melissa clapped her hands together and succeeded in getting their attention. "Well, let's get you signed out and to my house. You think you'll be alright for a Pack meeting Stiles?"

"Considering the doc made it clear I needed to be awake for the next four hours cause of my concussion, this will help with that."

She nodded at that, figuring he just might wind up being right about that and everyone soon made their way out to the receptionist's desk, got Stiles signed out, and went on their way to the McCall home. Even though the Dunbars would have rather gotten their son checked out first. Deaton could only hope this went well instead of horrible.

 **Somewhere in the Woods…**

A fight was happening within the woods that was making many of its natives rather unhappy with the intrusion upon their habitat. A fight involving two figures who's clothing was torn in quite a few places thanks to their fight. One of them was the True Alpha known as Scott McCall while the other was the Thunder Kitsune known as Kira Yukimura and Scott's girlfriend. Neither was truly tired yet from their long battle, though Scott was seriously wishing his girlfriend would regain her senses so that they could go home. Hell this fight was proving to be far more intense then anything else he'd experienced since getting bitten and he hadn't thought that possible! Kira's Kitsune Aura had even disappeared and she was looking a bit animalistic in appearance much like Scott himself was anytime he transformed.

Though she decidedly looked a bit more like a Fox in her appearance, which he supposed would make sense all things considered. However, he failed to realize that even he himself was looking far more animalistic then usual. Now an unnerving fact though was the occasional streak of electricity that could be seen flashing around her from time to time. They were currently standing a good distance away from one another in a clearing with many trees surrounding them and both of them were breathing a bit heavily. "Anata orokana ōkami ni ima sore o hōki!" Kira demanded as she got into a position that would allow for her to move quickly into a fast strike.

"Mōshiwakearimasenga, watashi wa sore o okonau koto wa dekimasen." Scott told her firmly and causing the Kitsune's eyes to widen in surprise.

"You understand me!?"

Scott would have chuckled at her use of English in a surprised tone if the situation wasn't so serious. "It was supposed to be a surprise for your birthday. I'd been learning how to read and speak the language as a present for you."

"Anata wa... Odoroki ni michite imasu." Admitted the Kitsune reluctantly.

A smile appeared on the young man's face. "If it makes you happy, I'm more than willing to do it." He told her softly.

Kira would have felt touched as Hell by that but unfortunately she was lost deep within her Kitsune side and was unable to feel it. "Letting me go would make me most happy."

"Can't do that."

A growl could be heard from her after that, along with a series of frustrated yipping noises that Scott honestly couldn't help but find adorable. He didn't have time to think too much about it however when she launched herself at him and he was forced to defend himself by putting his forearms up to try and deflect her blows. Which hurt like Hell thanks to her claws. He soon managed to dodge out of the way and tried a leg sweep but she jumped in order to avoid it. Quickly spinning around, she went to strike out at him with a punch that he managed to catch in his fist. He soon managed to catch her other fist and thought for a moment they were going to stalemate but she soon surprised him by pulling him forward until she landed on her back and causing him to flip over her and on to his own back with a grunt.

Scott quickly got to his feet as she did the same and the two exchanged several blows that also included their claws that only helped to tear their clothing even further apart. Kira's top was even showing some of her bra as well. Kira managed to land a kick to his mid-section, causing him to back away a few steps and when he looked up at her, he couldn't help but gulp a little at the sight of electricity forming in the palms of her hands. _Foxfire!_

Her bringing that out with out the proper training showed the Alpha just how much more serious this whole thing was now. "You need to stop this Kira! Gain control before something bad happens!"

"Watashi ga teishi suru no o go kibō no baai wa, sonogo, anata wa watashi o seifuku shi, watashi o shuchō suru hitsuyō ga arimasu." She told him in kind.

Scott's eyes went wide over that and even he could hear the capital c in the word 'claim'. He didn't have time to ponder it or even say anything when she struck out at him with her electricity, forcing him to quickly move the heck out of the way as an unfortunate tree behind him got the brunt of the attack. "Claim me, make me truly your Mate!" Yipped the Kitsune as she advanced on him.

The Alpha was thankful both Derek Hale and Satomi Ito had talked to him about a few things in the Supernatural world or he would have no idea what the Hell she was talking about. Still though, something like that was damned serious as it was akin to marriage. The damned Dread Doctors were to blame for the state she was in now due to their manipulations. But he had to wonder if her wanting him to Claim her was somehow her way of telling him it was the only real way to gain control again. Scott would try and fight her anyway as that was a last resort only in the hopes his calling her name as before would help bring her back to her senses for however long it would last.

He charged at her and had to move out of the way of her electrical blasts and soon the two were exchanging physical blows again that were not too pleasant thanks to the electricity she was putting out. The two lovers soon found themselves tumbling down a hill with her eventually ending up on top. Scott was then surprised when she kissed him next and it proved to be quite electrifying for that matter. The kiss quickly turned into more and it wasn't long before their clothing was flying away and the two lost themselves to some highly intense passion. Their more animalistic natures having fully taken over at that point and no longer wishing to be contained by their human sides' views of certain things.

 **McCall Residence**

After having quickly gotten to the McCall home, the talk had quickly gotten underway and a certain few had trouble believing what they were hearing at first. Thankfully some demonstrations were had that made for even more questions then there was before. Liam's parents definitely weren't too happy with Scott's decision to Bite Liam, even if it was to save his life from a deadly threat. But they sure as Hell weren't going to reject him cause of his new status. Mr. McCall had something of a hard time with it all considering his own freaking son was involved! The fact he was some sort of 'True Alpha' was mind blowing to him as it was supposed to mean some serious business. Mr. Tate himself had trouble with it all and it had led to a fairly revealing if heart breaking conversation between him and his daughter.

Though he found himself far more angry at this damned 'Desert Wolf' woman for what she had caused to happen to his family so many years ago. A tearful hug had even occurred between daughter and father that even had Stiles shedding a tear. Though he would deny it with everything he had. Of course when he finally realized what happened to his jeep, he definitely would be in tears then. Noshiko and Ken however were hoping like crazy that their daughter would be okay out there. They were also equally hoping the same for Scott considering the danger of the situation due to the way things were going with their daughter's Kitsune side. Noshiko had heard of the Desert Wolf and knew how dangerous that woman truly was. Malia certainly had an interesting parentage but the man who considered himself her father was a truly better parent then either of those two could be. "I'm gonna help you find and take her down sweetheart." Mr. Tate told his daughter in a serious tone.

This Desert Wolf had gone un-punished long enough and it was high time she got her just desserts! "What!? No! Dad, you can't! She could easily kill you and I don't know what I'd do if that happened!" She couldn't, wouldn't let that happen!

Mr. Tate rubbed his daughter's shoulders in a comforting gesture as he told her he had no plans on dying as he planned on being around for a good long time. Hell he wanted to have grand kids to spoil in the future after all! Though he gave a pointed look to Stiles and warned him not to give him those grand kids just yet. "You got it Coach. No more fake mug shots of you from me."

Snickers could be heard and the older man was suddenly reminded of the kid's concussion, that and the likelyhood of any meds he was on to drown out any pain he might still be in thanks to his head and his busted leg. And the Sheriff now finally knew who'd been behind that whole mess that was helping to drive Finstock nuts. Dr. Geyer was about to say something when a loud howl and a crack of thunder could be heard, managing to spook out everybody present aside from Noshiko in the process. Who had a damn good idea of what that was exactly. "What. The. Hell. Was. That!?" Asked Dr. Geyer in alarm.

Noshiko merely smirked. "Well, if I might be honest for a moment. I believe that was Scott and Kira." And she had a feeling her daughter's control problems were now resolved in a fairly interesting way. How the others aside from Ken would handle that however is anyone's guess.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well this got long as Hell! Originally meant for this to be a one-shot but I can potentially expand to have a second chapter with our two love birds showing up sometime later if anyone wants to see that. The first dialogue of Japanese translates too: 'Give it up now you foolish Wolf!' The second bit is: 'Sorry, but I can't do that.' Third bit is: 'You… Are full of surprises.' And the last bit is: 'If you wish for me to stop, then you will have to subdue me and Claim me.'**

 **Though the Japanese used could be wrong considering I used Google Translate. Anywho, look forward to your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing but what you see here and apologies for taking so long to get to this. Also, two things I want to take a moment to talk about. When I first started this fic I had no idea that Kira didn't even know Japanese while only the Kitsune did. Also when I read a line on the Wikipedia page that said Theo seduced Malia, I genuinely thought that meant he got her in his bed. Or whatever passes for a bed in a moment of seduction. But now that I'm all caught up, I know differently now. Which, I never got any complaints over those two factors in the first chapter so I'm guessing nobody really minded. Anyways! Here we go yo!**

* * *

 **Around Three Hours Later**

It had been three hours since Scott and Kira's animalistic sides had started the Claiming process and a bite mark on one shoulder each could be visibly seen. These particular bite marks would never fade away as it was a sign they had Claimed the other as full on Mates. This act, along with the sex led to Kira finally re-gaining control of her Fox side that was dangerously close to taking over. They had laid on forest grounds cuddled up together after their Joining, tired but happy to have reached this new level in their relationship. That and the worry of Kira's Kitsune side taking over no longer being a worry anymore. Eventually, they picked themselves up and got dressed. Though their clothing didn't afford them much modesty due to the way their clothing had come off prior to the Joining.

Neither necessarily had the energy to run all the way to the McCall home either, but they didn't really mind it since it meant more time to be alone with one another. While they made their way home, much had gone on at Scott's house. The Dunbars had eventually left as they wanted some alone time with their son to try and process everything. The Sheriff, along with Mr. Tate eventually left as well since Melissa had offered to watch over Stiles until the window for his concussion had passed. Malia had refused to leave her Mate's side as well and it was something Mr. Tate thankfully understood and had made sure to give his daughter a tight but loving hug. The Yamashiros had also chosen to remain at the McCall home to wait for the arrival of their daughter.

Rafael McCall still understandably had some trouble wrapping his head around everything he'd learned and seen the past few hours. And while everyone could explain as much as they wanted too to him, he still wanted to hear it all from his own son's mouth. To witness the red eyes of his status as a True Alpha. Something the father felt only an adult should have since Scott was just a teenager and should only be focusing on things that teenagers typically focused on! But he did have a slight bit of pride in the fact his son had managed to gain his status without the typical way his kind did it to achieve the normal rank of Alpha.

Mason had texted earlier on saying that he and Corey were at his house for the time being and would come around as soon as they were able too despite Corey's being with Theo's pack. Braeden happily kept herself occupied between a mix of messing around with her shot guns, eating nuts and playing around with the nut shells, and texting Derek. Stiles, despite his concussion had cheekily asked if Derek was still a Sourwolf and Braeden amusedly passed on the message. Only to tell Stiles seconds later that her man was going to rip his throat out with his teeth the next time he saw him. Something that got an eye roll from the teenager and wound up regretting it afterwards.

Everyone aside from Stiles had their attention diverted towards the front door when the doorknob started to turn around, the door opened to reveal the haggard looking forms of Scott and Kira who looked to be trying to support the other at the same time. Melissa and Rafael quickly came to the two and helped them to the couch in the front room while the others looked on in concern as they came closer. "I trust things have been handled to a pleasant conclusion regarding your Kitsune side Kira?" Asked Ken as he sat down next to his daughter and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Kira could only nod, too tired to do little else since their Claim/joining and the trip to here had been exhausting as can be. Scott just grunted in response but everyone figured he was confirming the older man's question. Rafael was wanting to ask so many questions right then but knew now was not the time considering the state his son and his girlfriend were in. But he supposed a little more time to wait wouldn't be an issue since he'd already waited long enough as it is. Noshiko however, couldn't help herself when she spoke up. "Hmm.. It appears my daughter is much like me when it comes to matters of the bedroom."

"MOM!" Gasped out Kira in embarrassment despite her exhaustion, causing everybody aside from her and a snoring Scott to crack up in laughter.

Noshiko merely smiled at her daughter in return. "I'm just saying sweetheart, nothing to be ashamed about." Lord knows being alive for 900 years had made her fairly open minded to a lot of things.

Kira groaned over that and made herself bury her head into Scott's shoulder. "Now honey, its best to wait until she's more rested to embarrass her." Spoke up a grinning Ken.

"Hmm… I think you're absolutely correct!" Replied Noshiko and she definitely looked forward to that.

Kira on the other hand? Not so much and she decided she was going to hide out at Scott's for a really long time! Melissa would surely be okay with that right? Scott would be! Agent McCall was feeling a little annoyed over how everyone was acting like nothing serious was going on despite the fact he'd been vaguely amused himself. "You two seem… Remarkably okay with their states."

Noshiko looked at Scott's father for a moment before responding. "Considering Ken and I have the utmost trust in in our daughter and Scott and my being a Kitsune, its only natural we would be. Besides, not only that, but I can see both of them have truly Claimed one another and in the eyes of the Supernatural are now essentially married."

"Damn, and I didn't even get to be the Best Man for that." Muttered Stiles off to the side.

Rafael's eyes went wide over that and was about to say something when Melissa beat him to it. "I already felt like Kira was a daughter to me and this only made that much more real. Welcome to the family!" Scott's father just gaped at Melissa in shock for being so accepting of the whole thing!

His look of shock was something Melissa ignored and when she noticed that Kira herself was lightly snoring, she enlisted Ken's aide to get the two upstairs and into Scott's bed. Placing a cover on the two, Ken and Melissa quietly left the room as they shut off the light and went back down stairs. Knowing that the two would definitely be getting a shower as soon as they had the energy to do it. And while the mother was accepting of her son's new role in life that essentially gave her a daughter in law according to Noshiko's knowledge of the Supernatural, she still hoped an actual wedding would happen between the two. Granted, she'd likely have a mild freak out over the whole thing later on in her room but she was none the less happy for her son and Kira.

Rafael eventually left for his hotel room to try and process tonight's events, but promised he'd be back later on when everyone was awake and rested up. Melissa had a feeling that was not going to be a pretty sight to witness between her son and ex husband. Kira's parents eventually left as well and Melissa got a guest room ready for Malia and Stiles to stay inside and eventually headed off to bed after also ensuring Braeden would be comfortable as well on the couch since she wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon as a just in case sort of thing where the Desert Wolf is concerned. Melissa hoped that things would soon come to a close where the Beast is concerned before anything else horrible happened so that hopefully the kids could have a more peaceful time for the remainder of their time at high school.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope you all enjoyed and if anyone wants a third part involving Scott and his dad, let me know! And holy Hell on tonight's season finale! Here's to hoping it doesn't take Kira a long time to come back! Scott I bet is gonna take damn good care of that tail she gave him! Can't wait to see what season 6 brings us!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing but what you see here. And here we go with the third and final chapter of True Alpha vs. Thunder Kitsune!**

* * *

It'd be around noon when Scott finally woke up from his deep sleep, feeling more rested then he had in quite awhile. Something that honestly felt great for the teenager if he was being honest. His sleep patterns ever since getting Bit had been a little out of whack but sometime around Junior year when the Benefactor mess started, his sleep patterns got even worse and it made it harder to sleep. But after it had gotten resolved and Peter wound up in Eichen like the snake he is, he had sighed in relief when he realized three days later that he was actually getting some proper rest again for the first time in awhile. His issues with sleep was only really something Satomi Ito, his mom, and Kira knew about since he hadn't wanted to worry anyone else.

Satomi had told him it was something she tended to experience herself as well and that a majority of Alphas did as well. It was a sort of hyper awareness that became part of an Alpha once they gained the rank and made one a light sleeper during times of trouble just in case an attack was to happen on them. As he laid there, his mind drifted to the events of last night and the eventual trip back to here. Scott could still hardly grasp the fact of what he and Kira had done but he damned well didn't regret it. As he loved her with all his heart just as she did him and he'd do what he did last night a thousand times over if it meant saving her and helping her to establish control over her Fox side. And like any other time he thought about Kira, he couldn't help the smile he now had as she just had that kind of effect on him.

But then, his eyes widened in shock and he set up quickly as he realized today was a school day. Though he quickly became relieved when he glanced at his night stand and saw a note attached to the clock saying that school had been cancelled for a few days just to be on the safe side where the Beast is concerned. Which was smart in his view and he really wasn't up to answering questions from class mates as it is anyway. Getting up, he realized quickly he needed a shower and hopped to it. And boy did the water feel good! Though he honestly wouldn't have minded Kira being in there with him just so that he could wrap her in his arms and not do much else until the water got cold. Once his shower was done, he quickly dried off and got dressed, grabbed his helmet and made his way downstairs to where he could hear his Pack talking.

Something that made him smile as everyone being back together like it was meant to be was a damn good thing. He also noticed a certain smell in the room with them but paid it no mind for the time being as the look of relief and the smile on Kira's face made him just want to walk right over and kiss her. Which is exactly what he did as everyone stopped talking about possible suspects of who the Beast may be and where he might strike next. His action got a few wolf whistles from the group and a blushing Kira buried her face into his chest while all he could do is smile. The good natured moment however soon came to an end when Liam grumbed out a remark about the fact he hated not knowing anything.

"Welcome to our lives kid, 70 percent of this is guess work and the other 30 is pretty much fighting." Spoke up Stiles.

"I don't know, I think the answer might be closer then you think." Scott said as he looked towards a shelf.

Before anyone could ask him what that meant, he spoke up again. "Isn't that right… Corey?"

And before their very eyes, Corey himself appeared and he looked a mix of nervous and scared. "They, they took him! I tried… I tried to stop them but I couldn't!" Got out the boy as Scott reluctantly let go of Kira to come around and place his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"Who took who?"

"Mason! The Dread Doctors took Mason!"

"What would they want with Mason of all people?" Asked a curious and very unhappy Liam as that's his best friend damnit!

Corey looked at Liam and the young Beta felt dread well up in his stomach. "Because… Because Mason's the Beast!"

That admission pretty much floored everybody present, though it didn't stop Stiles from making a sarcastic remark. "Jeez, just when you think you know a guy." It got him a whack on the shoulder from Malia that also came with a mild glare from her as well. The power of her glare only tripled when Kira, Lydia, and Liam added theirs to it. Making him back up a little in a defensive gesture.

Scott paid no mind to all that as he went into thinking mode for a short time. "Alright, the stakes are a little higher as its someone we know. But we're still gonna do what we can to stop the Beast and somehow get him back at the same time."

He got nods from everyone and Corey felt a sense of relief flood him even if he wondered how Scott and his Pack were going to pull it off. Hell, barely around the guy and he could tell how much of a better leader he was in comparison to Theo. Even Josh and Tracey were a little nervous around the guy even though Tracey liked him for cryin' out loud! Scott let out a sigh as a thought occurred to him and he knew Stiles at least wasn't going to like it. "Corey?"

The kid looked at him, wondering what he was needing. Hell if he was going to ask if he'd be interested in joining the McCall pack he'd say yes in a heart beat! "Tell Theo I want a meeting with him at Deaton's alright?" As predicted, Stiles started to protest from his wheelchair and Malia was quick to add in her own protests.

"I'll take Liam with me so I won't be alone."

"I'm coming with you too." Kira told him and the look on her face made it clear she wasn't about to be argued with on it.

Scott was quick to agree thankfully and Stiles and Malia relaxed a bit over that. And before Corey left the house, Scott leaned close to him and whispered something in his ear and while confused, the boy nodded and made his way out. Kira, Liam, and Malia had thankfully not used their hearing to listen in but they were damn curious. But all Scott would say is that its part of a little something he's working on, something that only made them even more curious but he wouldn't say more. Kira however planned on getting him alone and trying some interesting tactics to get her Mate to talk. And the smirk she sent him told him exactly what she was thinking of and he couldn't help but gulp. _I'm in trouble…_

But it'd certainly be a good kind of trouble. The door then could be heard being opened again and it wasn't long before Agent Rafael McCall made an appearance, determined to have a talk with his son about this whole Supernatural business he'd gotten himself involved in. "Scott, can I talk with you? Alone?"

A sigh escaped the Alpha as he really didn't think a talk with his dad was something he needed to be dealing with right now on top of everything else. "What? No concern for the rest of us?" Asked Stiles sarcastically.

"I'm choosing to leave that up to your parents. At least when they come to their senses anyway." Frowns could seen on the faces of every teenager present as none of them liked that particular line from him.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Scott asked.

Agent McCall turned his attention to his son. "After last night, I know about the Supernatural now thanks to what happened at the Lacrosse game and some stuff being explained by your mother."

Oh, well wasn't that just great? Scott had a few guesses as to how this was going to turn out and the likelyhood of it not turning ugly was small. "Was her explanation not enough for you then?"

"Oh, it was. But I still felt a strong need to speak with you on it. Which is why I asked to do it alone with you."

Scott however wasn't about to agree to that. "Whatever needs to be spoken about, can be spoken in front of them. They are my Pack." Nods of agreement could be seen from the others.

A sigh of agitation escaped the older man as he realized he wasn't going to get his way here. "Fine, have it your way then. But first, what the Hell is this business about a Pack? Is this some sort of gang you decided to make to go and fight against other Supernatural gangs? And for what? Territory? Cause I thought Melissa had raised you better than that."

Anger was shared by the teens over that insult towards Mrs. McCall as Scott walked up to him with annoyance clearly seen on his face. "its NEVER been about territory. Its been about protecting Beacon Hills and the people in it as we protect those who can not protect themselves. A Code created by Allison Argent to replace the old Code her family used before her death and its one we happily abide by. Its what helps define us a Pack, much like the tattoo on my arm stands as the Symbol of the Pack. Its not some gang like you think it is either. Its Family. Nothing more and nothing less than that. I gain strength from them as they do from me. We laugh together, we love together, we win together, we lose together, we protect one another, and fight side by side against any threat to this town."

He got really up close to his dad's face with the annoyance still seen on his face while the teens gave nods of agreement once again to his words. "And if you ever insult mom's parenting of me again, I will not hesitate to drop you on your ass." His eyes had gone Red as well to show just how much he meant business and the older man couldn't help but take a step back.

But this still didn't exactly deter him and he wasn't about to put up with attitude from his own damned son! "As… Admirable as that may seem in your head and in the heads of others, I'm telling you right now it stops. You're only teenagers and should be letting adults handle all this while you guys do what teengers usually do."

Scoffs could be heard after that. "With all due respect to you Mr. McCall, unless you've been trained to deal with this kind of thing, most adults just can't handle it that well. Its why the Sheriff, Mrs. McCall, Kira's parents to a certain extent, Liam's parents, my mother, and Mr. Tate don't get too heavily involved unless there's a need for it." Spoke up Lydia with an air of authority.

"And none of us have been normal teenagers since the night Uncle Creeper Bit Scott." Added in Stiles.

"I was a Coyote for eight years." Threw in Malia.

Agent McCall rubbed his face in aggravation as this is exactly why he wanted to speak with his son alone! Since it would mean no one else adding their own comments in! "Then its simple, get those who know what the Hell they are doing!" Really, why didn't they grasp that concept!?

"There are some hunters out there who don't differentiate between good Supernatural and bad Supernatural." Informed Scott.

Stiles spoke up again. "Gerard Argent being a prime example of that."

McCall huffed angrily. _Damn kids!_

"Then they get the right kind of training to ensure they can do so! Look, can you all please go so I can speak with my son _alone_!?"

For his plea, he got a smirk from Stiles and that pretty much told him all he needed to know as it wasn't going to happen. "Look, if you kids want to get yourselves hurt or killed… Fine. That's the choice of your parents and yours. But you Scott? I'm not going to allow this at all. Matter of fact, before I leave you are coming with me back to San Francisco and we will find some way to cure you of this… Condition of yours."

"Mixing Science and the Supernatural is unlikely to lead to any good. Especially if the military were to find out about it." Supplied Lydia. As she had certainly read up on the subject of the military finding ways to twist good intentions into ones of war. Not to mention the kind of material she watched.

"Trying to disrupt the Bond between Scott and I would prove fatal for the both of us. Do you want that Mr. McCall?"

The Agent gave an unimpressed look at the two girls, merely thinking they were coming up with a bunch of horsecrap. Kira realized that too. "God, you are being so damned ignorant its disgusting!"

Normally, Kira wasn't one to talk like that to anybody and it usually came off as a huge surprise to everybody when it happened. McCall for his part looked angry by the accusation while Scott and Stiles were smiling proudly at her for varying reasons. "I think you need to learn to watch your mouth young lady. Another reason I want you away from this place as you are too damned young to be getting 'married' at your age. And clearly this girl is influencing you in ways that are not acceptable that even Stiles over there couldn't pull off."

Scott bared his fangs at his father as his eyes flashed red over the huge amount of disrespect the man had just given to his Mate. He was about to do something when Kira herself came over and slapped the ever loving crap out of his dad! Making for a very shocked group of teenagers and one adult. Though McCall's shock quickly turned to anger over her slapping him. "I'm not going anywhere with you dad and I don't need any cure and if you can't accept that then you can get the Hell out and never come back. I've come to embrace being a Werewolf and an Alpha and I would never change any of that. Kira's influence on me is done in a good way as we make one another happy and I would do what we did last night a thousand times over. I couldn't imagine myself being Claimed and Bonded to any other girl but Kira and I'm more than happy with that." Kira felt like crying tears of happiness over all that as she felt EXACTLY the same way about him.

God how he was itching to just knock the Hell out of his so called father! Hell, as it is, the Sheriff and Deaton were more like fathers to him then what Rafael McCall ever was! "You don't know what the Hell you are saying Scott!" Cried out the man in sheer denial.

"Oh for cryin' out loud." Groused Stiles and Malia had to agree with her Mate on that. As damn this guy just didn't want to accept the situation!

Scott pointed a clawed finger towards the front door, implying he wanted his dad to leave. Rafael stubbornly refused to do so as he had to try to get his son to listen! The man could hardly believe his ex wife had allowed this to get so damned far and he was going to do everything he could to take away her parental rights. "By the way, once you leave and if you try anything to get me removed from mom's custody? There will be a fight like you've never seen before over it and you WILL lose! And telling your superiors about me without actual proof? Well that'll probably get you out of a job quicker then Kira getting excited over a new pack of Pokemon Cards."

Kira for her part, blushed and pouted cutely over that as she couldn't deny it! "I think I might be quicker then that though baby." She told him and he smiled at her, knowing she was right.

McCall knew then and there he was defeated for the time being, though he thought his son's words about a fight were just a bluff and nothing more. Naturally he would soon see just how wrong he was in that belief later on and he'd end up losing all rights to his son. Something that would end up driving him back to the bottle and eventually losing his job over it. Sighing in defeat and anger, McCall made his way out of the house. "And don't let the door hit you on the way out!" Called out Stiles and making the man even angrier then before.

Scott let out a breath in relief that that was over with, though he worried about what his father might do and the hug Kira gave him was something he greatly appreciated from her. He gave her a kiss on the top of her head as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders with no intention of removing it anytime soon despite the fact he knew it was likely to happen regardless of what he wanted. Scott whispered to her as they all moved to the front room to relax a little before the next big thing happened that they should go somewhere for a whole weekend by themselves once this whole mess was situated. That idea sounded really good to Kira and she smiled widely over it. "I'd love that." She told him softly, making him smile in return and kissed her.

In the end, it became real clear that Scott had done laid out some carefully well thought out planning that would put any Stiles plan to shame in addition to what he had going with Deucalion and Chris. As not only did he get Isaac and Jackson to pull a last minute rescue for Josh when he was nearly killed by Theo using a scent hiding mix and later placed the Chimera in Derek's loft with the man himself watching out for the teenager til he was better and the whole thing was resolved. But he also had gotten Corey to get him the Garuda talons from Deucalion when he'd gone to tell Theo that Scott wanted a meeting with him. Ethan would also make an appearance by way of Scott's planning to get the talons to Malia at the McCall residence that would allow Malia to take her mother's remaining power. Corey would also be instrumental in saving Tracey from Theo's attempt to kill her when he went to steal all her power. The scent hiding mix had proven useful yet again where that was concerned.

Which would make her guest number two at Derek's loft with Cora providing assistance in watching out for them. The Calaveras also had proven to be effective in bringing down the Desert Wolf after Scott had made a call to Araya to see if she had any particular issues with the woman herself. And while she did, the Alpha had to promise he'd have a drink with the woman at a later time in order to get her help. He figured it was just more of a thing to do then trying to get him drnnk since Alcohol didn't really work on Werewolves. The Desert Wolf, or Corrine as she was also known would be spending a long, long time with the Calaveras after they took her back to Mexico and Malia couldn't find it in her to be sad about that.

Everyone would be greatly surprised though in the final confrontation with Theo when the Skin Walkers showed up declaring that Theo's sister had come to them from beyond the grave to give him a message. The sight of her dragging him to Hell had been horrible to witness but also fitting considering all the little prick had tried to do. Kira had been worried at first they were going to try something to get her to back with them but was happy when they merely congratulated her on finding another way and then vanished like they were never even there. Mason was thankfully saved and the Beast was destroyed once more and everyone hoped that it or anyone else wouldn't find a way to bring it back again.

Corey and Tracey decided to remain as they were but joined Scott's Pack while Hayden and Josh took the Bite and became Scott's Betas in addition to Liam. For Tracey, she felt that joining the McCall Pack would be a way to find forgiveness in herself for the things she'd done whether in control or not. She and Miss Morrell would often have long talks about various things that included forgiveness and the young girl greatly appreciated it. Scott and Kira, after getting permission from their parents, definitely got their weekend away and enjoyed it to the absolute best of their ability. There was reports however of loud howling and thunder from their time away, making Kira blush heavily while all Scott did was beam happily over the great memories and not even caring about the reports. Earning himself a light hearted smack on the shoulder from his girl.

No one was sure what would come next for them, but they felt confident that they would be able to handle it so long as they were united as one. But for now, they would concentrate on being teenagers, romance, friendships, and high school.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And this is finished! And as you can see, I decided to get creative and make use of Scott's smarts and as well as characters we haven't seen in awhile. I left Corey as he is as I figured his camouflage would be a damn useful ability for the Pack to utilize when needed. As for Tracey? Well considering what she is, it makes me think giving her the Bite probably wouldn't go all that well. Hope you all enjoyed this final part! And who knows, maybe I'll wind up doing a sequel or something once we've seen what season 6 brings us.**


End file.
